narutoworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Academy Edition/Attributes
Stats are the basic thing used to define your character. As you level and train, your stats increase. There are 6 basic stats, which tend to offer bonuses to certain rolls. There are also several derived stats, such as Vitality and HP. These are often spent to perform actions in combat or lost as a result of them. Strength (STR) Strength is a measure of physical fitness, especially your ability to exert physical force on the world around you. Most strong people tend to be body builders, but ninja have developed training methods to keep a reasonably lean and not-muscled figure but maintain high strength, if so desired. * You roll STR/10 extra d10 for unarmed and weapon attacks. * Your Vitality is (STR+END) * Your Stamina is (STR+END)/2 * Many Weapons have a minimum strength requirement. Mind (MND) Mind is a measure of your character's ability to store, notice and apply information. * MND/10 is added as a bonus to Ninjutsu Strike rolls * SPR*2+Mnd is the formula for your chakra * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/50 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * AGI/10+MND/10 is your bonus to initiative Endurance (END) This is how far you can push your body, even when outside influences would keep you down. * Your Vitality is (STR+END) * Your Hit Points are equal to your end score * END/10 is your bonus to fortitude rolls Spirit (SPR) Spirit represents your character's connection to his spiritual energy (chakra) and his drive. * SPR/10 is added as a bonus to Genjutsu Strike rolls * You roll SPR/10 extra d10 for your ninjutsu damage rolls. * SPR*2+MND is the formula for your chakra * SPR/10 is your bonus to Mettle Dexterity (DEX) Your Dexterity is a measurement of hand-eye co-ordination and fine motor skills. Ninja with high dexterity hit far more often and use their hands better then non-dexterous shinobi. * DEX/10 is added to your taijutsu strike rolls. * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/50 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * DEX/10 is your Seal Speed Agility (AGI) This is simply how fast and how well you make your body bend and contort in relation to coordination and timing as well as how fast you are. * AGI/10 is added to your dodge rolls * 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/50 Is your Actions Per Round (APR) * AGI/10+MND/10 is your initiative modifier. Attack and Defense Modifiers A ninja has three primary forms of attack at his disposal and three forms of defense. Each of these forms of attack and defense have stats governing the bonus to the 1d20 roll. They are summarized here and explained for your convenience. Taijutsu Taijutsu reffers to any hand to hand attack or weapon attack. It may also include some ninjutsu that are delivered through touch, but their damage modifier uses SPR instead of STR like all other ninjutsu. :Strike: +DEX/10 :Damage: +(STR/10)d10 Ninjutsu Ninjutsu reffers to any non-illusion ninja technique performed with chakra. For instance, breathing a line of fire or blowing someone over with a gust of wind. :Strike: +MND/10 :Damage: +(SPR/10)d10 Genjutsu Genjutsu reffers to any ninja technique that effects one of the five senses, manipulates the victim's actions or imposes emmotions or thoughts on the victim. Genjutsu fundamentally works by messing with the chakra in your opponent's brain. :Strike: +SPR/10 :Damage: Genjutsu rarely does damage, although some effects are based on your MND score. Dodge Most of the time, the best way to avoid an attack is simply not to be at ground zero when it lands. Dodge represents your character's ability to move out of the way of attacks and hazards. :Modifier: +AGI/10 Fortitude Sometimes, some attacks simply can't be dodged. Lightning, for example, is usually just faster then any motion a ninja could ever make. For situations like this, the ninja's physical resistance comes into play. Fortitude is also used to resist most poisons or some other attacks in addition to dodge. :Modifier: +END/10 Mettle Genjutsu and some other effects target the person's mind or will. When that is called into question, their mental resistance is checked, not physical. :Modifier: +SPR/10 Derived Traits Vitality (Vit) Vitality is essentially what this game uses as standard HP, in terms of mechanics. When you receive any damage, you reduce your Vitality by that damage. Unlike HP in other systems, Vitality doesn't actually measure your character's ability to take blows head on. Instead it measures your character's ability to turn a normal mortal blow into a glancing one, only being scratched, bracing against a rock falling on you, so forth and so on. You may lose all your Vitality without consequence, but any damage beyond that which would bring you to 0 Vitality is instead done to your Hit Points. :Formula: END+STR Health Points (HP) Health Points are lost when all your vitality is extinguished. If you have at least one point of damage to your HP then you take a -2 penalty to all d20 rolls and you may not move in combat as a free action. If you have lost at least half your HP then the penalty increases to -5 and you lose 1 HP per round until you are treated with the medical skill. If you are reduced to 0 HP then you are rendered disabled, depending on the damage you may or may not be unconscious. While disabled you can take no actions and are helpless. One more attack of any kind will kill you. Even if you are left alone, you only have an (END/2)% chance of surviving without medical treatment. :Formula: END Stamina Stamina measure your character's physical energy, how far he can push himself. Stamina is paid for to perform certain actions, mainly Taijutsu :Formula: (END+STR)/2 Chakra Chakra is a measure of your character's spiritual energy. It is 'spent' to use some jutsu, mainly ninjutsu and genjutsu. :Formula: SPR*2+MND Actions Per Round (APR) APR is simply how many actions you get per round. See Combat for details. :Formula: 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/50 Willpower Willpower represents that 'little extra' every ninja can call upon to push himself beyond his limits. See 'Willpower' for details. :Formula: (STR+END+DEX+MND+SPR+SPD)/50, Minimum 1 Summary * Taijutsu Strike: +DEX/10 * Ninjutsu Strike: +MND/10 * Genjutsu Strike: +SPR/10 * Taijutsu Damage: +(STR/10)d10 * Ninjutsu Damage: +(SPR/10)d10 * Dodge: +AGI/10 * Fortitude: +END/10 * Mettle: +SPR/10 * Vitality: END+STR * Wound Points: END * Stamina: (END+STR)/2 * Chakra: SPR*2+MND * Actions Per Round: 1+(MND/2+AGI+DEX)/50 * Willpower: (STR+END+DEX+MND+SPR+AGI)/50